Woodhearth (Online)
Woodhearth is a city in the region of Greenshade, Valenwood. It is a major port and seaside sanctuary located within the First Aldmeri Dominion and ruled by Treethane Fariel.Woodhearth: A Pocket Guide The city was initially established as an outpost by the first empire to secure its hold over the province of Valenwood. There has since been a significant migration of native Bosmer back into the city, with many former imperial buildings in the city being reclaimed by natural Bosmer housing in alignment with the Green Pact. Locations The following are sublocations located in this city: *Blade and Song: A shop containing a Blacksmithing Station. *Curious Curios: Mystic Shop. *Five Claws: An inn, where the Bashshi-ra reside. *Maiden's Guard: A shop. Inside are a Clothing Station, a Clothier, and an Armorer. *Shipshape Carpentry: A Woodworkers shop by the docks. *Thalmor Headquarters – headquarters for the Thalmor, with Fighters Guild and Mages Guild having a few members inside as well. *Thalmor Residence *Pharad's Home Other locations *Adaishir's Trustworthy Goods *Forest Mounts: (Open) – Stables *Shipshape Carpentry (Open) – Woodworking Station *The Cat's Bazaar (Open) *The Greenbower (Open) – Cooking Fire *The Improbable Cutlet (Open) – Cooking Fire *Traders Tree: Alchemy Station and Enchanting Table *Tree-Ring Trading Circle: Alchemy Station and Enchanting Table *Sea Hawk – Ship Shops *"Hanriian's Handsome Tailoring" *"Myth and Enchantment" *"Rolindor's Reagents & Balms" *"Waste Not Leatherwear" – Famronion (Leatherworker) Houses *Pharad's Home Quests *In the Belly of the Sea Hawk *Manthir's Debt *The Amronal of Valenwood – initiated by speaking to Elaldor *Woodhearth Notable items *''A Complaint to the Thalmor'' (inside Thalmor Headquarters) *''Bashshi-ra Inquiry (partial)'' *''Letter to Bashshi-ra'' (The Greenbower) *''Letter to Laryaril'' (Imperial Underground) *Bugloss *Columbine *Water Hyacinth *Ore Vein Characters *Adaishir (Merchant) *Ainare *Alessio Guillon *Ambucilion *Araneth Food-Finder (Grocer) *Asteril *Athirion *Azarg (Carpenter) *Azbiasur *Carterril *Dhemireh *Dinawan *Dominion Guard *Donglanel (Innkeeper) *Dondrothel *Draulduin *Earanyon *Earnona (Backpack) *Elaldor *Eldecil *Elriniel *Enathorn *Eraneth (Woodworker) *Famronion (Leatherworker) *Faninmandon *Farwen *Firthaedal *Firuin (Chef) *Garwiruin *Garwiril *Ghadina *Halinirya *Hanriian (Tailor) *Heluin *Henandan *Kunira-daro (Quest Giver) – In the Belly of the Sea Hawk *Kjeldrel *Laryaril *Llanas Dalvilu *Lusha *Maezalaya *Malkish (outside Five Claws Inn) *Manthir *Marthine Augier *Melledh (Enchanter) *Mendros *Miglah *Modradil *Morna *Nabal-dar (outside Five Claws Inn) *Nadya *Nedaegaer *Nenvalion *Nilas Oran *Nineclaws *Nivrilin *Nuthanda *Ogzaz *Oromin *Orthanron *Pharad *Pulaya *Puzhbar-jo *Reekisk *Rendarion *Rethrin *Rolindor *Sahban (outside Five Claws Inn) *Sanodil *Sea-Dreamer *Selandilwen *Shashara *Silversteel *Taltaarie *Thaereledh *Thaminiel *Thongonor *Treethane Fariel *Ulumir *Veilmistress Aressea (Hostile) *Vilbjorn the Wolf *Woodhearth Guard *Woodhearth Protector *Woodhearth Scout *Yanaril *Zaheida (Merchant) ;Blade and Song *Morna (Weaponsmith) *Ingamircil ;Curious Curios *Puzhbar-jo (Mystic) ;Five Claws *Adabibi *Bashshi-ra *Cold-Eyes – Balcony Outside – Quest Giver *Crack-Nose *Halinuk *Hariba *Lusha *Pulaya (Brewer) *Shashara (Chef) *Vadelen Indothan ;Maiden's Guard *Earanyon (Armorer) *Naalielir (Clothier) ;Pharad's Home *Dhenireh *Pharad ;Thalmor Headquarters *Anirmelda (Fighters Guild) – Armsman *Dalrithor *Emdolye *Erthaenir (Magus) (Mages Guild) *Hrosaa *Kulusi *Julien Pajaud *Marthine Augier (Mages Guild) *Mercano *Nenvalion *Nilas Oran (Mages Guild) (Mystic) *Oromin *Orthanron *Rarez *Razum-dar *Reekisk *Sanodil *Silversteel (Fighters Guild) *Taltaarie *Treethane Fariel *Vilbjorn the Wolf (Fighters Guild) – Armsman Creatures *Woodhearth is different from other cities, in that hostile creatures can be found well inside the limits of the city itself. Creatures include: *Antelope *Black Bear *Crocodile *Dog *Cat *Monkey *Rat *Lizard *Wasp Facilities *Cooking Fire Gallery Woodhearth (online).png|The city of Woodhearth. Appearances * * ru:Вудхарт (Online) Category:Online: Greenshade Locations Category:Online: Cities